


Белые розы

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>В дальнем углу старого хогвартского розария сидит девочка и плачет.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые розы

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Bettyblue (bettyslash@yahoo.com)  
>  **Бета перевода** : Рене  
>  **Примечание** : АУ к последним трем книгам, было написано до их выхода

_Октябрь 1976_

В дальнем углу старого хогвартского розария сидит девочка и плачет.

Вокруг цветут белые розы, и ее рыжие волосы кажутся капельками крови на снегу или белой накрахмаленной простыне. Девочка этого не знает. А если и узнает, то подумает, что это здорово, потому что ее больше уже ничего не волнует. Ей кажется, что ее обескровили и она умирает от невидимой раны. Белые лепестки, как снежинки, слетают с ее ладоней на гравий и под скамейку.

Раньше на скамейке их было двое. Державшихся за руки, разговаривавших, плакавших. Одна девушка держит ладонь другой в беспомощном жесте, другая вглядывается вдаль. Наконец блондинка встает и отходит от скамейки. Она останавливается, поворачивается и что-то говорит. Другая девочка не отвечает, она смотрит в другую сторону. Блондинка уходит. И единственный звук — ее шаги по гравию. И ветер срывает листья с кустов роз.

Когда звуки шагов стихают вдалеке, девочка начинает плакать. Она прокручивает этот разговор в голове. Снова и снова.

Она и вправду проклинает себя. Много лет назад она этого не понимала.

Этот мир не такой, каким должен быть.

Или, может быть, именно такой.

Он не меняется.

И вероятно никогда не изменится.

***

Лили всегда была «белой вороной», девочкой, постоянно уткнувшейся носом в книжку, странной девочкой, которую не любили и избегали.

Не магия и не письмо из школы заставили Петунию ненавидеть свою сестру. Это были книги. Петуния никогда не любила читать, и, даже если бы она хорошо училась, Лили всегда была бы любимой дочкой, которую родители обожали до безумия и от которой ожидали великих свершений. Лили была единственной, кто мог читать и писать в пять лет, единственной, кто перескочил сразу через два класса в класс старшей сестры. Почему-то администрация школы решила, что маленькой и скромной Лили будет значительно лучше среди старших учеников, тем более, если она будет учиться с сестрой. Это решение было неправильным, оно лишь отдалило Лили от ее одноклассников и обеспечило учительскими сравнениями с Петунией, не успевавшей по многим предметам.

Петуния не была глупой, только обыкновенной. А ее сестра отнюдь не была обыкновенной.

Лили очень любила читать, но больше всего ей нравились сказки. Она любила сказки про магию, рыцарей и секретные сады, про окна в другие измерения. Хоть она и была слишком взрослой, чтобы верить во все это, она погружалась в их волшебную атмосферу с головой. Однажды Петуния обнаружила ее дневник и громко прочла его своим друзьям. В тот же день огромное окно в гостиной треснуло; осколки посыпались на стол, а Петунии пришлось накладывать швы на руку. Отец сказал, что рама была дефектной — дурацкая случайность. Тогда Лили поверила. Но теперь нет, она не верит, и ее жалит чувство вины, особенно, когда видит белый шрам на руке Петунии.

Лили лишь хотела, чтобы ее оставили одну, позволили читать и писать в дневнике, сейчас уже надежно упрятанном. Петунии хотелось проводить все свое время в комнате с друзьями, постоянно хихикая, слушая музыку и смеясь над мальчишками и журнальными картинками. Когда им надоедало обсуждать серебристые тени для глаз и одноклассников, они шли дразниться и насмехаться над Лили. Лили очень старалась спрятаться куда-нибудь или проводить такие дни в школьной библиотеке. Если она говорила об этом родителям, то они ругали Петунию, но этим самым делали только хуже. Лили надоело вытаскивать свои книжки из луж, объяснять, почему из них вырваны страницы или почему порван рукав нового зимнего пальто.

Но все изменилось, когда Лили получила письмо. Петуния отказывалась выходить из комнаты. Она отказывалась говорить с родителями, и, в конце концов, ее отправили к тетке до конца лета. Лили не видела ее до Рождества. Петуния не хотела видеть Лили и никогда больше не прикасалась к ее вещам. Лили пыталась помириться, но Петуния даже по прошествии четырех лет отказывалась. И это портило каникулы им обеим. 

У Лили была новая жизнь в новой школе. Но, если честно, ничего не изменилось. Она как была, так и осталась Лили Эванс, книжным червем, чужой даже в этом мире, даже в Хогвартсе.

Но самым несправедливым было то, что никто не хотел принимать ее как равную. И далеко не все думали, что ее место в мире волшебников.

Она всем чужая, даже после четырех лет. В ее классе больше нет учеников, у которых родители — магглы. Когда она приезжала к Лайтитии Браун, одной из ее однокурсниц, чей дом был недалеко от Хогвартса, мама Лайтитии обращалась с ней, как с больным человеком, которому она очень и очень сочувствует. И Лили всегда тревожилась, когда Лайтития приезжала к ней домой летом, будто отсутствие магии было заразной болезнью и могло превратить юную Браун в сквиба или заставить ее покинуть прекрасный волшебный мир, променяв его на скучный мир магглов.

У Браунов Лили всегда жила в комнате сестры Лайтитии и хотела, чтобы она и вправду стала членом этой семьи. Или какой-нибудь другой волшебной семьи со сложившимися традициями, тайнами и магией. В ее мечтах у нее была семья волшебников, много братьев и сестер, которые могли помогать ей, которые называли ее ласково, а не: «Лили, грязнокровка и заучка». Не точтобы она не любила своих родителей, нет, не то чтобы она и вправду могла изменить и их, и Петунию. Не то чтобы мама Лайтитии была особо милой, но мир, в котором Лили сейчас живет, населен такими же людьми, как семья Браунов, и даже если Лили — самая лучшая ученица в школе, существуют вещи, о которых она даже не догадывается. Люди забывают про это, а Лили чувствует себя глупо.

***

У нее есть друзья, она хорошо учится, родители поддерживают ее, и она ни в чем не нуждается, кроме знаний и осторожности, которые должны обязательно быть у всех детей из волшебных семей. Она никогда не применит их, но они необходимы. Этого достаточно, но, оставаясь в одиночестве, она мечтает о ключиках к этому миру, который ей придется завоевывать самой. Особенно теперь, когда у Лайтитии появился парень.

В коридорах, на квиддичных матчах, в Большом Зале она провожает глазами высокую блондинку. Почему она это делает, она не знает. Нарцисса красива, уверена в себе, но не только это делает ее прекрасной и величественной. Лили не должна краснеть и нервничать, когда та оказывается рядом.

Высокая блондинка, она носит свое происхождение и богатство, как одежду, и этот барьер делает ее неприступной. Лили не может оторвать от нее глаз. Нарцисса — самый самоуверенный человек, которого она когда-либо видела. Лили становится неуклюжей и некрасивой рядом с ней. У Лили нет даже надежды на возможную дружбу с такой девушкой. Между ними только два года, а кажется, что они живут на разных планетах, таких же огромных, как и пропасть, что лежит между ними.

Для Нарциссы Лили — ничто без известной волшебной семьи, если, конечно же, белокурая девушка когда-либо замечала, что она вообще существует, в чем Лили искренне сомневается. Для Лили Нарцисса — человек, которым можно восхищаться, как красивой картинкой из глянцевого журнала или как прекрасной картиной в музее.  


Она слышит смех Нарциссы в Большом Зале. Она слушала эти звуки целый год, и ее огорчает, что она не услышит их на следующий. Это последний год Нарциссы в Хогвартсе. Лили хочет устроиться после школы на работу в Министерство магии, как и несколько ее одноклассников. И она фантазирует, что встретит там Нарциссу, и они будут работать вместе, преодолевая все препятствия и постепенно становясь друзьями. Но, если верить слухам, следующим летом Нарцисса выходит замуж за наследника могущественной колдовской семьи. Разумеется, она не будет работать. Лайтития была потрясена, когда Лили спросила ее об этом.

Единственной вещью, которая отличала Лили от всех остальных и значила для нее очень много, был ее отточенный разум, но это не имело значение для слизеринцев, ценивших людей по происхождению и богатству. Лили старается убедить себя, что она сможет обойти тех, кто полагается только на деньги своих родителей.  
В эту субботу после квиддичного матча она отправилась в розарий. Она любит сидеть на скамейке под большим белым розовым кустом и читать. Аромат роз обволакивает, и, если сидеть среди них долго, может закружиться голова, как если выльешь на себя слишком много «тяжелых» духов.

От многолетних привычек трудно избавиться, а Лили так много времени провела в одиночестве, что иногда компания ее утомляла. В эту субботу она собирается слушать кассету, которую прислала сестра. Родители посылают ей книги и длинные письма. Петуния тоже пишет, но очень коротко. Она шлет девичьи журналы, розовые футболки с серебристыми звездами, клубничный блеск для губ, зеленый лак для ногтей, музыку и пишет: «По крайней мере, ты можешь хоть постараться вести нормальную жизнь и не позорить меня перед моими друзьями на каникулах!» Лили старается изо всех сил, чтобы не свести сестру с ума.

Один из гриффиндорских мальчиков, который любил все маггловское и механическое, помог Лили заколдовать плейер так, чтобы он работал в Хогвартсе, где, как известно, магия в воздухе подавляет всю технику. На кассету записана музыка, и Лили думает, что она с удовольствием послушает часок T-Rex, «Аббу», Дэвида Боуи и других музыкантов, напоминающих ей о мире, в котором она больше не живет.

— У тебя красивые глаза! — раздается за спиной чей-то голос. Когда Лили поворачивается и видит, кто это, она чуть не падает со скамейки. — Но ты знаешь это, правда?  
Лили чувствует себя еще более неловкой, чем обычно.

— Я видела, как ты смотришь на меня.

— А почему нельзя? Ты красивая.

— Ты не знаешь меня. — Горечь портит ее, думает Лили, но молчит.

— Нет, — Лили чувствует, как на ее щеках появляется румянец.

— Ты краснеешь.

— Нет, я не краснею.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Слушаю музыку?

— Можно?

Лили вынимает наушники.

_How did you know I needed you so badly_  
How did you know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me  
I believe in miracles  
Where are you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing 

Нарцисса только изумленно смотрит на небольшой плейер.

— Что это?

— Поп-музыка. Диско. Маггловская, если честно.

— Хорошо. Мне нравится. Они танцуют под это?

— Да.

— Покажи мне.

— Я не танцую. Честное слово.

— Пожалуйста.

И они танцуют. И говорят. И встречаются снова. У Нарциссы много вопросов. Лили старается объяснить ей все. Нарцисса очарована маггловскими вещами, а Лили очарована Нарциссой, которую считает самой прекрасной девушкой в мире.

Лили думает, что Нарцисса — очень тактичный человек. Она всегда гладит ее по волосам. Берет за руку. Обнимает и целует в лоб. Лили хочет быть похожей на Нарциссу, она хочет быть высокой изящной блондинкой. Даже если та ест двойную порцию мороженого в Хогсмиде, она всегда безупречна и ничего не роняет. Лили чувствует себя неуклюжей рядом с ней и недостойной ее, но Нарцисса, кажется, не замечает. Она обращается с Лили, как с младшей сестрой, и Лили безумно хочется, чтобы ее сестра была такой, как Нарцисса. Она всегда терпелива и никогда не раздражается, и не смеется, если Лили что-то не понимает.

Нарцисса восхищена маггловскими вещичками. Она хочет знать абсолютно все о музыке, о фильмах, телевидении, книгах, привычках. Чем занимаются женщины, а чем мужчины, как они воспитывают своих детей. Как обставляют свои дома, как живут без магии. Лили приносит ей журналы и книги, а Нарцисса внимательно разглядывает картинки. На одной из них была демонстрация у какого-то центрального офиса, а женщины бросали одежду в небольшой костер. Это занимает Нарциссу неделями. Она и вправду не может понять, что за этим кроется, но идея сжигать одежду показалась ей необычной. Когда Лили приходит в розарий, Нарцисса уже там; но они не общаются в школе, потому что учатся на разных факультетах и курсах.

Нарцисса не могла понять, почему маггловские женщины считают, что мужчины их подавляют. Но Лили не думает, что ее действительно это интересует: есть много вещей, к которым она совершенно равнодушна. Это ведь не волшебный мир, в котором семьи, не обязательно богатые и могущественные, обращаются со своими дочерьми, как с товаром на продажу, будто они еще живут в средневековье. Но это другая тема, которая, кажется, тоже не волнует Нарциссу. Она собирается выйти замуж сразу после окончания школы. Она вообще не собирается работать. Свадьба планировалась много лет, и только одно обстоятельство может освободить ее от этого обязательства: смерть — ее или ее жениха. Но магический контракт обязывает, и Лили прекрасно понимает это. Нарцисса не любит своего жениха и даже не знает его: она встречалась с ним всего один раз. _«Он показался мне немного жестким, но он очень богат, а семья у него старинная и могущественная»_ , — это все, что Нарцисса когда-либо о нем говорила.

Любовь — одна из тем, не волнующих ее. Во всяком случае, она считает, что любовь для замужества необязательна. Нарцисса была влюблена, однажды она рассказывает об этом Лили, и та испытывает странную грусть. Лили никогда не влюблялась. Она никогда не целовалась в укромных уголках и никогда не проводила субботние ночи в Астрономической башне. Самым странным было то, что она никогда из-за этого не переживала, и смеялась над Лайтитией, когда она улепетывала куда-то со своим рэйвенкловцем, и над Сириусом Блэком, который проводит больше времени с девчонками, чем на занятиях.

Однажды в розарии Нарцисса начинает играть с волосами Лили. Это не редкость. У Лили тонкие длинные волосы, а у Нарциссы очень длинные и почти бесцветные, если приглядеться внимательней. В этот раз она не останавливается. Она отводит пальцами рыжие прядки и легко касается шеи Лили. Лили дрожит. Она не хочет, чтобы Нарцисса прекращала, но не может выговорить и слова. Ей и не надо. Нарцисса прижимается к ней и касается своими губами ее губ. Мягкие, как бархат, нежные, как дождь. Лили тепло, и ее сердце бьется так сильно, будто бы она бежала час без передышки. Губы Нарциссы нашептывают красивые слова, которые слагаются в стихи в сердце Лили. Она целует ее снова.

Это самое прекрасное чувство, которое она когда-либо испытывала в своей жизни, ей становится хорошо и приятно только при одной мысли об этом. Нарцисса улыбается ей в Большом Зале во время общих трапез.

Именно тогда родители и жених Нарциссы приезжают, чтобы навестить ее. Нарцисса проходит мимо, даже не взглянув на нее, с мужчиной, за которого собирается выйти замуж. Они смотрятся, как близнецы в темных одеждах и с длинными серебристыми волосами. Красивый, думает Лили, но он не улыбается, а ухмыляется с превосходством, и она не находит его привлекательным. И как будто прошедших месяцев вообще не существовало, как будто они никогда не были подругами, как будто они ни разу не целовались в розарии. И Лили хочется убить белокурого жениха Нарциссы, похожего на нее, как две капли воды. Она представляет, как ярко-красная кровь пропитает его белокурые волосы, что его стройное тело в бархатных одеждах переломится, как кукла, разбитая о камни у Астрономической башни.

Позже Нарцисса очень просит Лили простить ее. Она говорит, что ее родители не примут их дружбу. Лили спрашивает, почему, но уже знает ответ. Родители Нарциссы, как и ее жених, ненавидят грязнокровок, вторгшихся в волшебный мир. Они и вправду накажут Нарциссу, если узнают об их дружбе, а Лили не хочет этого, да и как она может хотеть?

Лили прощает ее. Но что-то исчезло. Много лет спустя, когда она перечитывает свой старый дневник, Лили понимает, что она доверяла Нарциссе. Она думала, что Нарцисса могла бы помочь ей, или, по крайней мере, считала ее равной себе. Когда это исчезло, дружба стала пустой. Но ей все равно нравится целоваться с Нарциссой в розарии.

В последний раз они видятся, когда Нарцисса предлагает Лили встретиться с ней летом во Франции. Сначала эта идея приводит ее в восторг, только потом она понимает, что ее вновь никуда не приглашают. Им снова придется встречаться тайком, и вся радость становится серой и унылой. Лили не хочет быть постыдной тайной, она хочет дружить на равных. Она отказывается. Нарцисса умоляет, плачет и рассказывает, насколько ужасен ее жених и как она ненавидит его семью. Она даже рассказывает Лили обо всех темных слухах и секретах, окружающих семейство, членом которого она должна вот-вот стать. Лили слышала это все и раньше: люди шепчутся и сплетничают, а слухи безудержно распространяются по школе. Она спрашивает Нарциссу, почему она не уйдет, если она так боится будущего. Нарцисса смотрит на нее так, словно она попросила ее отрезать руки и ноги.

И тогда Лили сдается.

***

На следующее лето ее приглашает к себе Сириус. Как-то днем она получает сову. Письмо короткое и безличное: рассказывает о вечеринках, домах и нарядах. Сначала Лили кажется, что она вновь вернулась в розарий, но потом понимает, что пергамент сбрызнут розовыми духами. И Лили пишет ответ. Совы непостоянны, но переписка не прерывается. Письма не личные, они никогда не обмениваются большими секретами о своей жизни и мыслях. Только маленькие напоминания о чем-то, Лили даже не знает, о чем именно. Даже когда наступают темные времена, они не прекращают писать друг другу. Дружба, которой у них никогда не было, не становится сильнее. Они только обмениваются мыслями о том, как повернулась жизнь, выражают восторги о повседневных вещах, но не соглашаются во всем прочем. Но Лили и вправду радуется за Нарциссу, рассматривая небольшую фотографию, на которой изображена Нарцисса и маленький белокурый мальчик у нее на руках. Нарцисса кажется усталой, и это неудивительно. Пару месяцев спустя она шлет похожую фотографию Нарциссе. Каким-то образом это вселяет в нее надежду на будущее. Может быть, не все так серо и уныло, как кажется.

Это последний раз, когда они написали друг другу.

***  
 _Декабрь 1981_

Мистер Уинтерботтом, житель небольшой деревеньки Годрикова лощина, неторопливо бредет по кладбищенским дорожкам. Тяжело опираясь на трость, он, как и все последние пять лет, идет навестить жену. Он думает о том, что закончил все свои дела в этом мире, и ждет, когда же присоединится к ней. Декабрь в этом году очень и очень холодный. Старик останавливается, чуть приподнимает голову и прислушивается. Он знает эту дорогу как свои пять пальцев, но никогда ранее он не встречался тут с кем-либо еще, никогда не видел фонарей, освещающих путь. Он слышит, как кто-то быстро идет по мокрому гравию. Звуки шагов раздаются уже совсем рядом. Мистер Уинтерботтом с трудом вынимает волшебную палочку из рукава, но не двигается с места. Он видит тонкую, облаченную в черное фигуру, идущую к серому надгробию и становящуюся перед ним на колени. Человек резко падает наземь, капюшон сползает на секунду, свет отражается в длинных серебристых прядях. Это женщина, очень красивая. Она стоит на коленях на мокрой земле, трясет головой и беззвучно плачет.

Когда женщина поднимается и поспешно уходит, ее черное одеяние вздымается за ней, как пара крыльев. Мистер Уинтерботтом подходит к могиле. Около нее что-то лежит, и сначала он решает, что женщина что-то обронила, и хочет окликнуть ее. Он нагибается и присматривается, и понимает, что это специально оставлено тут, на земле у надгробия.

Одинокая белая роза.

**Конец**


End file.
